Karma
by Books1nspired
Summary: When Dimitri leaves Rose to be with Tasha,right after that Mason, Rose, Alberta, and Dimitri have to be in a special mission to find Christian specifically from Queen Lissa. When Rose is in trouble, Dimitri finally realizes that he loves Rose. But it's going to very hard to because right after Dimitri broke up with Rose, Mason comes in. What is going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

ROSEPOV:

I leaned against a wall panting, as if I was fighting a battle to the death with Dimitri. I was running away from a pack of Strigoi chasing me with Mason, Alberta and Dimitribut we got separated along the way. Since the last time I faced a Strigoi, the Strigoi upgraded and now they can be outside in the sun and even worse now they had the powers of a Moroi. No one knows how they mutated but they did.

"Rose…." One of the Strigoi calls out," Where are you?" I gulped down and started to run. Should I do it? I ask myself. I nod and I manage to a stop and looked through my bag. I found my phone and hesitantly dialed Mason's number. By doing this, the Strigoi could track me down anyone actually! Since they mutated ,they began to be killing a lot more Morois and Dhamphirs and humans more than ever!

"Rose!" My worried boyfriend, Mason cries out. Months ago, when Dimitri broke up with me, I was pretty vulnerable and I fell into the arms into one of the best boyfriends a girl could ever have, Mason. Mason was sweet and caring even after he saw me dating Dimitri. But the past Is in the past.

"Roza!" I hear Dimitri with concern in his voice," Where are you?"

"I.. I am at." Then all of a sudden the bushes swayed. "Guys hurry! I am-AHHH!" I felt the sharp sting of pain then it turned to enjoyment. It was the same rushed feeling I had when Lissa fed from me. OH NO! I looked down to my neck and I saw a Strigoi biting my neck.

"Roza! Roza! I love you!" was the last thing I heard before the darkness swallows me.


	2. Chapter 2

DIMITRI POV:

"Roza! Roza!"I yell. The next thing I heard was the noise of muttering and I'm pretty sure the noise was coming from "Strigois!" Mason screamed and he panicked, trying to think of a plan. Alberta hurries to him and mutters encouraging things to keep him calm.

"We've got to save her! I got to see her again!" Mason mutters. All of our biggest fear was that she would turn Strigoi. Even though I'm not Rose's boyfriend anymore, I still care for her. Hopefully, Mason doesn't get the wrong idea, I love Tasha. Last time I heard from Rose though, I said I loved her. But the problem is, I don't love her. I guess it was made out of panic.

"I'm going to call the other guar— oh shit!" Alberta swore under her breath," they're not available, I'm so stupid. They're looking for Adrian. I'm afraid we got to abandon Rose and start looking for Christian. That's our mission."

"But Rose…. She's Lissa's best friend." I argue. Alberta shook her head and said," But Mia is now Lissa's best friend." Rose and Lissa had a fight 6 months ago, about the time I broke up with her. And somehow Mia became Lissa's best friend and Mason became Rose's boyfriend.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Mason yelled and he dashed along the green grass. I would do it myself but I had a mission, to get Christian.

Alberta cursed. " How immature, Mason!"


	3. Rose Strigoi?

Mason POV:

I hear the wailing of a young girl. The cries of sadness.

"Rose!" I yell. There were a set of little footprints and a bunch of huge ones. Oh no! I try to run faster, my breathes getting harder each second.

Then, when I couldn't believe my luck, I saw Rose. With a bunch of Strigois. I ran to her, running with all I've got.

"Rose!" I hugged Rosa. She turned around and that's when I saw it. Rose had a pale face and the hunger in her eyes.

"You're…..Strigoi?" I was too surprised. She should have survived the attack because she was one of the strongest Dhampirs I've ever known. But now she here she was Strigoi!

"Mason, isn't that sweet? My big, bad boyfriend coming to rescue this awful, little…. Strigoi." Rose laughs.

I couldn't believe Rose was gone. Gone from being human. Then all of a sudden, Rose held out her hand and made fire come out. She smiled and let the fire dash to me. Luckily, since she was a newbie to this, her fire powers were not that fast and strong, I managed to dodge it. But while I was distracted, Rose kicked me in the head giving me a major headache.

Then, with that they ran into the dark night.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAL PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I can't believe she turned. My beautiful girlfriend has…. I broke down. She was the best girlfriend I could ever have. Now she was gone.

DIMITRIPOV:

"Mason? You okay? " I asked him. In the previous minute, Mason called me. "Is Rose okay?" We all wanted to know if she was okay.

"She's…. " I didn't want to hear it. I muted it and continued to run. Rose a Strigoi? I needed to tell Janine and Abe that. Actually not me, I do not want to face two mad overprotective parents. Especially, right after I broke her heart for Tasha…. Tasha was beautiful. She made me the happiest person in the world that's why I decided to get Christian Ozera for my charge. So far I was doing great. But he is still overly in love with Lissa. But Lissa is dating Aaron.

"Is she okay?" Alberta asks when I catch up. I shake my head. Her eyes show pain and sadness.

"I'm so- Ahhhhh!"


	4. Christian

DIMITRI POV:

In front of me was a bunch of Strigois and a human body that was surrounded by blood. A Strigoi hissed and gave us the body and said, "Here you go." Then, they ran and with less than 10 seconds, I couldn't see them anymore.

Alberta hunched over to the s body's side and gasp. "Dimitri, it's Christian."

"Is he still breathing?" I ask and check his pulse.

"Barely." Whispers Alberta. I nod my head and carry him and run to the van, not hesitating on leaving Mason behind.

"It was his choice." I told myself and drove back to the Academy in a hurry.

"Christian." Lissa gasped and rushed to him.

The nurse chuckled. "No healing okay?" Lissa nods and gives Mia a worried look. Then she looks at me. "Where's Rose? And Mason."

"Rose is a Strigoi." I managed to say. "And Mason… we don't know."

"What!?" Kirova yells. "We lost two guardians in this freaking mission? That is unbelievable. Shouldn't have let them go…"

"I'm sorry, Headmistress Kirova… Rose just got bitten but you know Mason, like any lovesick guy tries to be the hero and ran away to save her, but in the end he couldn't."

"I understand." Kirova looks at Lissa and Mia. "Girls, I believe you have another class."

"Oh, umm sorry," Lissa mutters and Mia nods and walks away.

When they were out of sight, Kirova curses. "Crap! Shouldn't have let them go."


End file.
